The adventure continues
by Solidlizard97
Summary: Inspired and based off: The adventure continues by AshesB on devianart(go check it out). Pretty much the adventures of Finn the ice prince, jake the mutant and Marceline the floating head. Firs fanfic R&R
1. Chapter 1

In a land that would eventually be know as Ooo three silhouettes could be seen in the distance. Altough anyone who saw them would run the oposite direction of the way the shadowy figures were walking, not everybody got the choice.

An unlucky mutant could feel tremors in the distance, as if someting big was walking towards him, and as the tremors got closer he heard a song that sent shivers along his spine.

 _Adventure Time come on grab your freinds We´ll dominate all the distans lands With Finn and Jake and Marceline The Hand of Madness comes Its Adventure Time!_

And then both the tremors and song stopped. With every hair on its body now standing like needles the mutant turned around towards where he heard it last, right behind him.

Now infont him stands a groteque yellow beast, several meters high with a strange skull for a face. Two horns on eather side of the skull coiling backwards and with eyes black as the abyss seemingly able to see right through his flesh focused on his beating heart.

Riding on top of the fearsome beast was a boy. A boy who wore a golden crown on his head, snow white hair flowing behind him in the wind. With his left arm the boy was stroking the beast

"Easy Jake,easy"

But the right a great sickle made of ice. His face pale as the snow that seemed to be flowing around him, a sharp nose and eyes blue as ice that chilled the mutans very soul.

Floating right beside the boy was a severd head, white flesh molten and looking like a strange mask with a few black strains of hair every here and there. Her red eyes reminding him of the colour that ones flowed through him, before the green flowed through his body ,before the great explosion.

"What should we do with him Finn?" the head asked.

The mutant did not wanna know the answer and bolted away as fast as he could, but he did not get far as the boy answerd the question.

"Save him" Finn said with a grin, raising his hand that had been stroking Jake to shot a ball of frost and snow towards the mutant.

The mutant did not understand what happend, suddenly he was incased in a prison of winter and cold. He could not move as the tremors started again and came closer, The face of the ice pince appeared infont of him, a big grin on his face.

"Don´t worry, you are safe now " the boy said.

Mounting the great beast ones again the prince of ice and his companions continued on thier path now free from mutants. And as the tremors started shaking his frozen prison less and less the last the mutant heard was a song, a song of freinds, domination and madness.


	2. Chapter 2

The snowy crust crunshed under his feet as he walked through through the forest, his white hair dance dancing in the chill wind. Like a blanket snow was covering everything in the forest,the ground, trees, iced over lakes and rocks.

Not caring about the snow Finn sat down on one of these rocks, closed his eyes and let a heavy sigh escape his mouth. Taking a breath of cold air and opening his eyes as he looked up into the star filled night sky. He was alone, Jake and Marceline was in the cave not far away but fon now Finn feelt like he just nedded some time alone to think.

The madness that used to be screming and whispering in his head had been gone for quite some time. Even Jakes madness had started to dwindle. Jake did not talk much but it was better than all the mad growls. Marceline was about as sane as she was "melted". He did not "save" people anymore, having realised that he most likely killed them. He sighed again.

When he realised what he had done and that an eternal winter followed him were ever he went he exiled himself from others, not wanting to hurt them. He never meant to hurt anybody, he just wanted to save his family.

He sighed yet again as he let his gaze fall from the nightsky to snow coverd landscape and to his suprise, a little rabbit. He stared at it with big eyes for a while before reaching out to it with his hand. However the rabbit ran away as soon as he started moving and was soon out of Finns sight. He dissapointingly drew back his hand to his chest.

Without him knowing why he did it he started shapeshifting his right sickle arm into a human hand instead. Taking his left hand in his right, as if praying, he started to sob lightly until he was shedding quiet tears that froze shortly after leaving his face. He did not know why he felt sad, but he knew it had something to do with the rabbit running away from him. When you lose someone you love you cant cry enugh. He thought of his father his mother and his baby brother all long dead by now. The wind starting to blow harder and harder the snow and very air around him seaming more sinister, but then suddenly

"Finn where are you?"

Marcelines voice sounded through the forest. Finn quickly took his armsleeve and dried up his tears, not wanting Marceline to see them.

"Here!" he replied as he rose from the rock and turned around.

"I was worried, you wern´t in the cave" The flying head said with a concerned look, her blood red eyes notecing the small streaks of ice on Finns cheeks but deciding not to ask.

"Just taking a stroll, I was just about to head back" Finn said refusing to meet her gaze.

"Lets do that then" she said as the pair started to walk back to thier "home".

At the same time the little rabbit had just exited the winter wonderland and was now walking on a patch of grass. However soon enugh the patch of grass, a few trees that were standing nerby and the little rabbit itself were incinirated by a big fireball. The blazing fire consuming all the life that once was there. In the distance a triuphant roar could be heard as the humongus fire giant was feeling very contet that he had bested his freind. The two stood infront of the firegiants army, thier 15 meter long bodies of black crystal and searing flames lighting up the night. An even bigger giant then the two scouts stepped forward letting out a big roar that got all the giants attention.

"MARCH!" he bellowed and the big mob of black crystal men, flames and molten rock started moving towards a white forest.


End file.
